A love story about
by Drestroyer
Summary: for those who are looking for andr fanfiction here it is just gonna make more just wait for the readers for this for next week


Hello there guys its me again this is my second fanfic about minecraft hope you like it Enjoy the love story

In home 16 year old boy named nigel was playing xbox minecraft at night then he founds that there is an anime girl inside that is named andr an endrhuman then an enderpearl came out of the screen then andr is teleported in real life she was so cute but without thinking nigel said these

nigel:you're pretty and beautiful like a shining angel

andr blushes and said

andr:oh you know how to talk to girls huh hehe you're cute

nigel blushes lightly

nigel:is this a dream? i asked

andr:no want to make me prove it

nigel:sure why not

andr:here i come

she hugged me "blushing" so its not a dream

andr:bye

nigel:bye too

Nigel is talking to his self saying she's cute but why am i having this feeling he grap his chest and clm down and sleeped after that it was at morning and no one was around then he remembered about then felt it again like yesterday

**Back To Andr**

andr:what is this feeling since yesterday why?

after she said that his brother named shadow came and said

shadow:what's wrong my big sister?

andr:its just from yesterday when i saw a boy playing minecraft then i got this odd feeling since yesterday

shadow:what's his name?i asked

andr:hmmm... i don't know i'll ask him

after an hour of teleporting she got in the real world again then it suprised the two to falling to each other suddenly they blushed to each can you get off of me now but before standing shadow teleported to andr then he saw the two then he draw his sword and made him scare nigel to death to make him pass out suddenly

then after nigel passed out andr scolded her brother for doing that and got angry and said

andr: why did you have to draw your sword haaaa! then she punch him in the head instead the face

shadow:i'm sorry while shadow is crying and put his both hands in his head with some ice in the ice bag

after sometime nigel woke in andr's lap then he said what happened? i asked

andr:good your awake you have been scared to death because of my little brother's bringing out a sword suddenly

nigel:wait what so where is he oh hey are alright you're could use some ice

shadow:i'm so sorry nigel for what i did please forgive me

nigel:okay i forgive just throw that scary habit of your's i mean the showing up then you showing your sword so fast then you make people past out

andr:see told you

shadow:okay i'll do it but i'm really sorry

nigel:yeah yeah okay fine

shadow:thank you

nigel:hey andr your lap is so comfortable and you're cute

andr:"blushing" oh you

then nigel parent's arive nigel said oh god this is bad get back in now before they see you no! andr and shadow said it at the same time ok ok... i said

then they came in they are shocked when they saw nigel lying down on andr's lap then shadow with a creepy look

oh hey mom and dad this is andr and this is shadow andr's little brother

they said why are they here they asked i'm introducing them to you two

oh ok then nigel stand up and shouted for permission

mom dad! can they stay here please?!

sure but don't do anything weird okay while his dad laughing then his mother said its alright if we have vistors specialy that who is gonna be your girlfriend nigel mom said

then nigel and andr blushed suddenly then nigel sit down from what he heard about his parent

oh man why did it have to turn out like this then he looked at his mother and father and he said can you guys leave for a moment i need to talk to her

parent:ok sure

hey andr i'm sorry about what they said i'm really... really sorry about them she said its alright because that's the first time i heard that from a parent yup me too nigel answered by the way hey shadow

shadow:yes!

nigel:how's the head?

shadow:the pain is almost gone why?

nigel:i'm wondering who did that to you

shadow:its andr

nigel:why

andr:i don't maybe because he scared you to death that he made you passed so suddenly

nigel:yup its true just remember shadow remove it from your mind i mean your hobby of doing that okay are we clear gosh...

shadow:of course!


End file.
